Superman (Luthorverse)
This page is about an alternate version of Superman. For other alternate versions, here is the Disambiguation Page Kal-El is the name of a Kryptonian that hailed from the late planet Krypton. On Earth, he rules as the villain known as Superman. 'Origins' Much like his main counterpart, Kal-El was born to Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van on the planet of Krypton. When Jor saw the pending danger, he built a rocket to send Kal to Earth to save his life. Before the launch however, Lex Luthor managed to alter the space time continuum and placed Red Kryptonite in his birthing matrix to alter his personality from good to down-right evil. Luthor used Superman as a means of taking the entire world for himself and enforcing martial law amongst the populace and those who defied him were immediately placed in prison camps or worse, executed. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 2: Flashback When a Lex Luthor from an alternate future began manipulating the universe through the usage of the Earth, he altered space and time so that the villains would stop their foes from either becoming good or erasing them from existence. Superwoman, Psylynce and Hadya arrived in the universe where Luthor was the world's ruler and Superman was his puppet. This disheartened Janice much as she was his protégé and was now hell-bent of reversing what Lex had done to Superman. Despite this, they battled, resulting in both Superman and Luthor falling in defeat, but escaping via teleporter before anymore harm could befall them. It was then that the trio headed to Krypton where they defeated Jor-El and a future Batman got rid of the Red Kryptonite in Superman's birthing matrix. As a result, this Superman was erased from existence. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Hailing from the late planet Krypton, Superman's physiology under a yellow sun gifts him with extraordinary powers which he uses to protect the innocent. Despite having been exposed to red kryptonite in his birthing matrix, none of his physical powers are altered, but what is altered is his personality. **'Solar Energy Absorption:' Superman's natural physiology gives him cells that can absorb large amounts of solar radiation from both yellow and blue suns which give him his powers. Whenever he needs to replenish his energy, Superman can simply absorb the ultraviolet rays of the sun. **'Invulnerability:' Superman's biological make up is extraordinarily dense which is due to the fact that environment Kryptonians are naturally from are denser than that of Earth's. Under the effects of a yellow sun, his body is virtually impervious to physical damage as well as bullets, lasers, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' As Superman possesses an extraordinarily dense molecular structure, his muscles are also known to be far stronger than that of a normal human. This gives him the ability to lift an indeterminate amount of weight over his head. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though he possesses virtual invulnerability, Superman has been known to sustain damage from certain beings before, like Doomsday. If however he does receive injuries that his invulnerability cannot protect him from, he can heal at a speed faster than that of a normal human being. **'Superhuman Senses:' Superman's senses are known to be far superior than that of a normal human being. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Superman's eyes are known to give him the ability to see things from a great distance. ***'Microscopic Vision:' Superman's eyes are capable of seeing things far smaller than a normal human eye can allow, such as germs and even nanobots. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' One of the most iconic of his abilities, Superman's hearing is known to be far greater than a normal human's. He is capable of hearing things from miles away and even capable of listening to frequencies that only dogs can hear. ***'Superhuman Smell:' Superman's sense of smell gives him the ability to detect all forms of odors on the entire planet. **'X-Ray Vision:' Superman's most iconic power is his ability to see through virtually every known solid object. **'Flight:' While on Earth and planets similar, Superman has the ability to manipulate gravitons which enable him to defy the laws of gravity which normal people cannot accomplish. **'Heat Vision:' Superman's absorption of solar energy gives him the ability to channel it through his eyes which produce beams of intense heat from them. He can make the beams visible or invisible. **'Longevity:' As an alien lifeform, Superman's healing factor and invulnerability give him a far slower aging process than that of a normal human being. **'Super Breath:' Superman's powerful lungs can intake tons of air which he exhales from his mouth to produce hurricane force winds. He can also apply the same power by pressing his lips to produce winds with sub-zero temperatures and therefore freeze objects. Abilities *'Hand-Hand Combat:' Kal is known to have basic hand to hand combat fighting skills, as he doesn't need the form of martial arts in combat, due to the use of his powers. 'Weaknesses' *'Kryptonite:' An element from his homeworld, Kryptonite is known to weaken Superman and any other Kryptonian exposed to it within seconds. This element drains them of their powers and eventually will lead to their deaths. The only thing that can protect Superman from the harmful effects of Kryptonite however is Lead. *'Red Sun Energy:' Under the native sun of his homeworld which was indeed a red sun, Superman is rendered as mortal as any human is under their natural sun. *'Magic:' Superman has shown to have a weakness to energies of magical or even extradimensional nature. *'Lead:' Though it doesn't effect him physically like it does a Daxamite, Superman cannot see through lead as it is too dense for his x-ray vision to penetrate. 'Personality & Traits''' In his universe, Superman was one of pure evil. This wasn't done on the behalf of Jor-El, but more on the behalf of Lex Luthor as he placed red Kryptonite into his birthing matrix back on Krypton. The radiation he was exposed to permanently made him evil and submit to Lex Luthor's will without question. Category:Luthorverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Kryptonians